Drabbles
by SPG147
Summary: Just some short, short drabbles. They are all under 200 words...short. In my opinion, Zander and Stevie are the cutest couple.


**Drabbles**

Stevie walked into the room with her "Perf" outfit on. Kasey smiled, "What do you think?"

The boys stared, mouths agape. "Amazing." They said in unison. Stevie flipped her hair, smiling at them, particularly Zander.

* * *

"How could you do this to me!" A teenage Stevie shouted at her now ex-boyfriend Justin as he walked off. She burst into tears and ran to the band room. Unbeknownst to her, Zander had been rehearsing there when Stevie ran in.

"Are you ok?" He asked running to her side. She hugged him tightly, crying.

"Justin cheated on me!" Zander stroked her hair lightly and whispered assurances into her ear. This was the moment he fell in love with her.

* * *

Stevie scowled as she walked into the heart-covered hall. "Come on, Stevie!" Kasey smiled, "It's Valentine's Day, get happy!"

"I will not get happy on a day as terrible as Valentine's Day. It's just a day for lovers to hook up!" Kasey scoffed as she walked away. Stevie sighed as she opened her locker. A single rose fell out. A note was attached. Stevie picked up the note and read it.

"I know you hate Valentine's Day, but I couldn't resist. – Zander" Stevie smiled at the note. She picked up the rose and smiled at the smell. She hated Valentine's Day but she loved roses. She decided she'd go thank Zander.

* * *

Stevie smiled down at her notebook. Mrs. Stevana Robbins was written all over the cover. She laughed the thought away. He'd never go for her. He was _the_ Alexander Robbins. Why would he ever like Stevie Baskara?

"Whatcha got there?" Zander grabbed the notebook from Stevie's desk. She gasped and reached out to grab it back but to no avail. Zander's eyes widened. He looked at Stevie who was now blushing furiously and staring at the ground. He placed the notebook back on her desk. He started to walk off. Stevie bit back tears. She heard feet shuffling before lips landed on her cheek. She felt warmth when she saw Zander run off.

* * *

"I love you." Zander smiled.

"Kiss me, Zander." She smiled.

"What!" Zander's shout woke Stevie from her sleep. Stevie looked dumbfounded. Zander smiled and kissed Stevie.

* * *

Zander rubbed his sweaty palms against the backs of his pants before knocking on the door. Stevie Baskara answered, dressed in a simply designed dress. Zander stared awestruck.

"Ready?" Stevie smiled. Zander didn't reply at first. "Zander, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled, "just nervous."

She blushed, "So am I."

* * *

Zander walked over to his bass-playing love. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and tilted her head back to look at him.

"Now that we're together…" Stevie pulled him down and kissed him.

* * *

She walked into the medieval party wearing a long princess gown. She scoured the room for a face but another caught her eye. Justin Cole was in armor dressed as a prince. Wow. A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to see her boyfriend dressed as a jester. He smiled weakly, "This was the only costume left."

Stevie smiled and kissed him, "You'll always be my Prince Charming."

* * *

"Don't be nervous." Stevie smiled, putting her hand on her boyfriend's.

"Don't be nervous? How can I not be nervous?" Zander panicked, "You have four older brothers!"

"They won't beat you up!"

"They've tried before!"

"It's Christmas." She kissed his cheek, "And mistletoe."

* * *

Stevie laughed at her whip cream covered boyfriend. He was on the ground surrounded by ice cream and cake. He'd attempted to make her a birthday cake, but it was an unsuccessful endeavor. He smiled up at her, "Surprise!"

* * *

They ran down the street laughing. Zander grabbed Stevie's waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her. They fell into the snow smiling.

"I love you." Zander smiled, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a jewelry box and got onto one knee. Stevie hoisted herself up on her glove-covered hands. "Will you marry me so that we can make each other happy for the rest of our lives?"

Stevie stared awestruck. She smiled, "Yes!" She pushed him onto the ground and kissed him heartily.

* * *

Stevie was pacing back and forth in her wedding gown. She was panting, "I can't do this! I can't do this! He doesn't love me. How could he love me?" She cried. A knock on the door demanded her attention. She pulled up her dress and walked over to the door. The door swung open revealing a very dashing Zander Robbins. She gasped and turned away, "Bad luck!"

"Bad luck is your fiancé saying that you don't love her." He turned her around, "Which I do." He kissed her passionately.

* * *

Zander carried his new bride into their hotel room, kissing her softly on the neck. She giggled, arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Zander," she managed to get out between giggles, "that tickles!"

"Well, you can be sure that there will be more to come, wife." Zander kissed her happily on the lips.

"Good," Stevie beamed, "husband."

* * *

Stevie threw the washcloth on the table, "No!" She broke down into tears and fell to the ground. Zander sighed. He sat next to her on the floor and pulled her into his lap. She cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, running a hand through her tangled hair. "I love you, forever."

* * *

"Honey, where's my wallet?" Zander rummaged through a pile of papers.

"Isn't it on your desk?" Stevie called from the kitchen.

"I looked there!"

"Well, then I don't know."

"Darling," Zander sighed angrily, "I had a lot of money in there." Stevie walked into the room wearing one of Zander's dress shirts, only the dress shirt.

"Do you think you could put that off for just a little bit?" Stevie turned slightly and walked to their bedroom. Zander smiled and ran after her.

* * *

He smiled down at his sleeping beauty. How did he ever get so lucky? Her tranquil figure started to stir. Her eyes opened slowly to the sight of the man she loved.

"I love you." Zander smiled, kissing Stevie.

* * *

Zander broke down and cried. It was the first time she'd ever seen her husband cry. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Stevie choked, "He loved you so much."

Zander wrapped his arms around Stevie, "I'll never get to play catch with my dad, ever again."

* * *

"Zander, where are you!" Stevie ran out from the kitchen

"Over here, babe!" He called from the living room. Stevie ran in excitedly. He was lying horizontally on the couch, playing his guitar. Stevie sat on his lap, one leg on each side of him. Zander put his guitar on the ground and grabbed his wife's waist. "Yes?" he smiled, staring at her low cut shirt. They looked different, he thought.

"I'm pregnant!" she smiled. His mouth fell open. It took him a couple seconds to snap back into reality. He smiled wide and pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

Zander paced, waiting for his wife. "Mr. Robbins, you can see her now." Zander ran into the room that held his wife and newborn child. They were both beautiful.

"Zander." Stevie smiled, tears running down her face. He walked over to her and kissed her happily. He picked up his baby girl.

"Hello," Zander started to cry tears of joy as he looked at the smiling baby. He turned to his wife, "I love you."

* * *

Stevie smiled, opening the box full of photos from their Gravity 5 days. She looked through the many memories until she stopped on one photograph. She smiled down at a smiling teenage Zander coming toward the camera, eyes closed and lips puckered. She smiled remembering when she took that photograph.


End file.
